Die Gabe
Das Juwel - Die Gabe ist der erste Teil der ''Das Juwel-''Trilogie. Die gebundene Ausgabe aus dem FJB-Verlag ist derzeit für 16,99€ erhältlich Klappentext Violet Lastings ist etwas Besonderes. Sie kann durch bloße Vorstellungskraft Dinge verändern und wachsen lassen. Deshalb wird sie auserwählt, ein Leben im Juwel zu führen. Sie entkommt bitterer Armut und wird auf einer großen Auktion an die Herzogin vom See verkauft, um bei ihr zu wohnen. Eine faszinierende, prunkvolle Welt erwartet sie. Doch das neue Leben fordert ein großes Opfer von ihr: Gegen ihren Willen und unter Einsatz all ihrer Kraft soll sie der Herzogin ein KInd schenken. Wie soll Violet in dieser Welt voller Gefahren und Palastintrigen bestehen? Als sie sich verliebt, setzt sie nicht nur ihre eigene Freiheit aufs Spiel. Handlung Die Handlung beginnt am Morgen vor der Auktion, dem Tag der Bilanz, an dem die zukünftigen Surrogaten zum letzten Mal ihre Familien sehen dürfen. Violet Lastings, die Hauptperson, beschließt, an dem letzten Tag, an dem sie sich ihre Kleidung selbst aussuchen darf, den alten Bademantel ihrer Mutter anzuziehen. Nach dem Frühstück mit Violets bester Freundin Raven und einem anderen Mädchen namens Lily, die auch aus Violets Verwahranstalt Southgate stammt, fahren die Surrogate mit einer elektrischen Kutsche zu ihren Häusern im Sumpf, dem ärmsten der fünf Kreise der Einzigen Stadt. Vor ihrem alten Haus stehen Violets Mutter, ihr Bruder Ocker und ihre Schwester Hazel. Während die Mutter und Ocker sich darüber freuen, ihre Tochter/Schwester wiederzusehen, steht Hazel Violet eher misstrauisch gegenüber und wirft ihr vor, glücklich darüber zu sein, ihre Familie für ein Leben im Juwel zurücklassen zu müssen. Am nächsten Morgen heißt es für die Surrogaten Abschied nehmen von den jüngeren Schülern aus Southgate. Die Surrogate fahren mit einem Zug in Richtung Juwel, wo die Auktion stattfinden wird. Dabei sehen sie teilweise zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben die anderen Kreise der EInzigen Stadt. Vom Oberarzt Dr. Steele bekommen die Mädchen eine Pille, die sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden bewusstlos macht. Violet wacht alleine in ihrem Vorbereitungszimmer auf, wo ihr eine Stimme, die weder weiblich, noch männlich klingt, freundlich zuredet. Bald darauf lernt sie den Träger der Stimme kennen, Lucien, der eine männliche Kammerzofe der Fürstin ist und der Violet sofort symphatisch wird. Lucien ist dafür verantwortlich, Violet für die Auktion herzurichten, frisiert und schminkt sie also. Schließlich überlässt er ihr die Wahl eines eigenen Kleides, woraufhin sie sich für ein schlichtes von einem hellen Violett entscheidet. Violet wird in einen Raum geführt, in dem die Surrogate darauf warten, zur Auktion geführt zu werden. Im Raum befinden sich nur noch die Surrogate mit den hinteren Nummern, zu denen auch Raven gehört. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch wird Raven herausgeführt und Violet lernt Dahlia kennen, die aus Northgate stammt und viel jünger ist, als die anderen Surrogate. Schließlich wird auch Violet aus dem Raum geholt und zur Auktion gebracht, wo viele der Adelsfrauen Interesse an ihr zeigen, darunter auch die Fürstin. Schließlich gewinnt jedoch die Herzogin vom See Violet, welche ihr erneut eine Spritze verpasst, sodass sie bewusstlos wird. Violet wacht in ihrem neuen Zimmer im Palast auf, wo sie die Zofe der Herzogin, Cora kennenlernt, die ihr die wichtigsten Regeln für ein Leben im Juwel erklärt. Kurz danach lernt sie dann auch die Herzogin selbst kennen, die sie zuerst ausgiebig mustert und ihr dann mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht schlägt. Cora bekommt den Auftrag, Violet für das Abendessen zurecht zu machen. Während dieser Prozedur wird auch Annabelle vorgestellt, die persönliche Kammerzofe Violets, welche stumm ist und mit einer kleinen Tafel kommuniziert. Beim Abendessen ist nicht nur ein Teil des Adels anwesend, sondern auch deren frisch erworbene Surrogate. Violet trifft sowohl Raven wieder, die nun bei der Gräfin vom Stein lebt, als auch Dahlia, die von der Fürstin persönlich gekauft wurde. Violet und Annabelle freunden sich an und finden ein gemeinsames Interesse, Halma spielen. Die Herzogin lobt Violet für ihr gestriges Verhalten und schenkt ihr als Belohnung ein Cello, was eines von Violets Hobbys war, als sie in Southgate gelebt hat. Am Tag darauf gehen Violet und die Herzogin aus. Am Fürstenpalast werden die Adelsfrauen angewiesen, ihre Surrogate draußen zu lassen und so bekommt Violet eine erneute Gelegenheit, Raven wieder zu treffen. Als die Herzogin zurück kommt, erfährt Violet, welchen Grund das Treffen hatte; Dahlia, das Surrogate der Fürstin, ist gestorben. Kurz darauf berichtet die Herzogin ihr, dass sie selbst das Mädchen vergiftet hat. Adelsfrauen dürfen bloß zwei Kinder bekommen, einen Sohn und eine Tochter. Da die Herzogin schon einen Sohn hat, muss sie sich also darauf verlassen, dass der Sohn, den die Fürstin im letzten Jahr bekommen hat, ihre Tochter heiratet. Eine Tochter, die keines ihrer Kinder heiraten kann (ihr Sohn Garnet ist bereits neunzehn Jahre alt), soll die Fürstin also auf keinen Fall bekommen. Aus Protest weigert sich Violet am nächsten Tag, das ZImmer zu verlassen. Am nächsten Tag muss Violet zum ersten Mal zum Arzt. Entgegen Violets Vermutung handelt es sich dabei jedoch nur um eine Voruntersuchung und nicht um den Tag, an dem sie das Embryo der Herzogin eingepflanzt bekommen soll. Die Herzogin gibt Violet kurz darauf eine eigene Belohnung, einen kleinen Konzertsaal, in dem sie spielen darf, wann immer sie will. Annabelle zeigt Violets das Schloss und besucht mit ihr auch die Bibliothek, wo sie Lucien wiedertrifft, der ihr erzählt, dass er dafür sorgen möchte, sie aus dem Juwel herauszubringen. In den nächsten Tagen muss Violet jeden Tag den Arzt besuchen, wo er sie jeden Tag aufs neue untersucht und die Auspizien testet, die Fähigkeit, mit der Violet das Erscheinungsbild von Dingen verändern kann. So fordert er sie unter anderem auch auf, einen uralten Baum zum wachsen zu bringen, was ihr nicht gelingt. Direkt danach bestellt die Herzogin sie her. Die Lady von der Flamme mit Surrogat ist zu Besuch und die Herzogin möchte diese zu einem Bündnis zwischen den beiden Adelshäusern überzeugen. Sie fordert Violet auf, eine Topfpflanze zum Wachsen zu bringen, woraufhin Violet einen regelrechten Ausbruch hat und die Größe der Pflanze zerstören Geschirr und Statuen. Violet wird von der Herzogin in ihr Gemach geschickt, sie entschließt sich aber, den Palast zu erkunden, wobei sie ein Portrait der Herzogin vor lauter Wut grün färbt. Dann steht Violet plötzlich ein junger Mann gegenüber, der erzählt, ihr Gefährte zu sein und sich sehr freundlich und charmant mit ihr unterhält, bis er sagt, er habe noch nie ein Mädchen aus der Bank so über Musik reden hören. Verwirrt erwidert Violet, sie stamme aus dem Sumpf und der junge Mann erkennt, dass es sich um ein Irrtum handelt. Es klopft an der Tür und Ash versteckt Violet schnell in seinem Schrank. Carnelian, die Nichte der Herzogin, die aus der Bank stammt und nun im Juwel lebt, tritt herein und unterhält sich nun auf unfreundliche Weise mit dem jungen Mann, von dem Violet erfährt, dass er Ash heißt. Nach dem Gespräch schickt Ash Violet schnell aus dem Zimmer. Am Abend sieht Violet Ash wieder, als ein gemeinsames Essen der Familie stattfindet. Am Tag darauf muss Violet den Fürstenball besuchen. Im Ballsaal ist auch Raven, die merkwürdige Sachen zu Violet sagt, als hätte sie Dinge aus ihrem alten Leben vergessen. Die Adelsdamen veranstalten eine Talentshow, bei der Violet Cello spielt. Auf dem Fürstenball trifft sie auch Lucien, der den Plan, Violet aus dem Juwel zu bringen, immer noch verfolgt. Zum kommunizieren gibt er ihr eine Arkana, über die sie kommunizieren können. Als sie später zum Luft schnappen nach draußen geht, trifft sie ausgerechnet Ash wieder, mit dem sie sich etwas unterhält. Die Herzogin, die das von Violet zerstörte Portrait gefunden hat, ist so wütend auf sie, dass sie ihr Cello zerstört. In der Nacht ruft Lucien Violet über die Arkana an und erzählt ihr, dass sie für die Flucht ein Serum bekommen soll, dass, wenn man es trinkt, einen tot erscheinen lässt. Er will es ihr beim Ball der Längsten Nacht geben. Schon am nächsten Tag steht für Violet ein Arztbesuch an. Der Arzt Dr. Blythe möchte mit einer sogenannten Reizpistole alles an Violets Potenzial entfalten, damit sie die alte Eiche zum Wachsen bringen kann. Die Fürstin spricht mit Violet und erzählt ihr von ihrem eigenen Leben. Sie beineide Violet um ihre Fähigkeit, Kinder zu bekommen. Sie verspricht ihr auch, ihr ein neues Cello zu schenken und entschuldigt sich für ihr Temperament. Violet trifft sich erneut mit Ash, obwohl beide wissen, wie riskant es ist, würde man sie zusammen erwischen. Er erzählt ihr, wie man zu seinem Raum kommt, was sie schließlich auch tut. Er erzählt ihr von seiner Schwester, wegen deren Krankheit er seine Familie zurückgelassen hat, um Gefährte zu werden. Schließlich kommt es zwischen den beiden zum Kuss. Violet schafft es in den nächsten Tagen, ein kleines Ästchen der Eiche zum Wachsen zu bringen. Auf dem Rückweg zum Palast sieht sie durch die Scheiben des Ballsaals Ash und Carnelian, die miteinander tanzen und sich küssen. Voller Eifersucht läuft Violet in das Labyrinth im Garten, bis Ash zu ihr kommt und ihr erneut sagt, dass genau das eben sein Beruf ist. Nachdem Annabelle Violet am nächsten Tag gequält davon erzählt, dass Garnet verheiratet werden soll, muss Violet zum Arzt, welcher sie mit einer Spritze in den Hals betäubt, Als sie wieder aufwacht, wird ihr klar, dass das der erste Versuch war, Violet mit dem Kind der Herzogin schwanger zu machen. Bei einem Gespräch mit der Herzogin erfährt Violet, dass die Fürstin vorhat, den Surrogaten das Gehirn zu entfernen. Diese würden sich also weder wehren, noch müsse man viel Geld ausgeben. Auf der Verlobungsfeier von Garnet am nächsten Tag trifft sie Lucien, der sie zur Bühne bringt, wo sie den Gästen etwas auf dem Cello vorspielen soll. Während sie spielt, entdeckt sie in ihrem Schoß einen roten Fleck, von dem aus sich lange Adern über ihr Kleid ziehen. Violet sinkt zu Boden und wird von ein paar Leuten ins Untersuchungszimmer gebracht, wo sie schließlich ohnmächtig wird. Von Dr. Blythe erfährt Violet, dass sie fast gestorben wäre, als der erste Versuch einer Schwangerschaft missglückt ist. Sie muss die nächsten Tage im Bett verbringen. Als sie wieder raus darf und Ash trifft, denkt sie daran, dass Lucien sie angewiesen hat, für den Plan ein vorbildliches Surrogat zu werden, und will sich von Ash trennen. Als sie das ausgesprochen hat, bereut sie es jedoch gleich wieder und versucht, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. In den nächsten vier Wochen bis zum Ball der Längsten Nacht geht es Violet sehr gut. Dr. Blythe möchte mit der nächsten Insemination noch vier Wochen warten, sie spricht oft mit Lucien über das Arkanum und kann sich oft mit Ash treffen. Violet erzählt ihm, dass sie mit ihm schlafen würde und anschließend gestehen sie sich ihre Liebe. Als Violet nachts nicht schlafen kann, geht sie sofort zu ihm und schließlich schlafen sie tatsächlich miteinander. Am nächsten Morgen ist sie sehr glücklich, doch als Annabelle ihr etwas in den Kaffee tut, wacht sie neben Dr. Blythe auf, der ihr von der komplikationslosen Insemination erzählt. Und dann findet endlich die Längste Nacht statt. Violet nimmt Ash beiseite, um mit ihm zu reden, als plötzlich Lucien da ist und die beiden fassungslos ansieht. Der ist wütend auf Violet, da sie überhaupt nicht vorbildlich war und sich mit Ash trifft, woraufhin die drei sich streiten. Violet bekommt schließlich das Serum von Lucien. Als Dr. Blythe testen will, ob Violet nun schwanger ist, bekommt diese Panik. Wenn das Ergebnis positiv ist, denkt sie, könnte das Kind genauso gut von Ash stammen. Zu ihrem Glück ist das Testergebnis jedoch negativ, was die Herzogin, die ihr Kind haben will, ziemlich auf Trab hält. Die Herzogin hält ein Mittagessen, bei dem auch die Gräfin vom Stein mit Raven anwesend ist. Diese jedoch sieht Violet nur mit leerem Blick an, als würde sie sie überhaupt nicht erkennen. Man sieht ihr an, dass sie bereits schwanger ist. Raven sinkt bei diesem Essen zu Boden, ihr Kleid ist übersäht mit roten Flecken. Violet streift den Ring, in dem das Serum ist, von ihrer Hand und gibt es Raven, damit diese es in der Nacht trinken und von Lucien gerettet werden kann. In der Nacht, in der Raven nun das Serum nehmen sollte, geht Violet erneut zu Ash. Er ist wütend auf sie, weil sie ihn in dem Glauben lassen wollte, sie sei tot. Sie legt sich zu ihm ins Bett, als die Tür sich öffnet und die Herzogin gemeinsam mit zwei Soldaten in den Raum tritt. Diese schlagen Ash bewusstlos und die Herzogin befiehlt, ihn in den Kerker zu bringen, wo er auf seine Exekution warten soll. Violet bringen die Soldaten in ihr Zimmer, wo sie eingesperrt wird. Das Arkanum vibriert leise und als Violet es nimmt, hört sie nicht Lucien, sondern Garnet, der ihr verkündet, dass sie sie da herausholen werden.